The Choice Is Yours
"The Choice Is Yours" por Darius Dante Van Dijk aparece en Just Dance Now y Just Dance 2016''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLTGlthJyio. Apariencia del Bailarín El bailarin es un chico adolescente. El lleva una gorra roja de reversa, gafas de sol negras, un sweater rojo con rayas rojas oscuras, una camisa blanca debajo del sweater, caprices negros, y zapatillas rojas y blancas. Si gorra y su sweater cambian de color; esos colores incluyen verde, negro y plateado. Fondo El fondo es un vacio multicolor que cambia de color constantemente a rojo, gris, negro y verde. Hay otros elementos animados, como clones del bailarin, limones cortados, olas, letras de la canción, cohetes y otras cosas, El fondo tambien tiene animación burbujeante acordando con la colocación de productos. Movimientos Dorados Hay 2 '''Movimientos Dorados' en esta rutina: Movimiento Dorado 1: Levanta los brazos. Movimiento Dorado 2: 'Levanta los brazos (Similar al Movimiento Dorado 1) y mueve tus caderas. TheChoiceGM1.png|Gold Move 1 TheChoiceGM2.png|Gold Move 2 TCIY_GM1.gif|Movimiento Dorado 1 en el juego TCIY_GM2.gif|Movimiento Dorado 2 en el juego Apariciones en Mashups ''The Choice Is Yours ''aparece en los siguientes Mashups: *This Is How We Do'' Trivia * El Bailarin se parece Want To Want Me y Kiss Kiss. * Es la tercera canción promovida por la Coca-Cola, después deThe World Is Ours y Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * La canción ha substituido Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) como la primera canción de Coca-cola Gratis en el menú. *Esta es la tercera canción en hacer su debut en Just Dance Now, luego de Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) e India Waale. *Este es uno de los severos bailarines en seguir la letra (Cuando se canta Clap my hands, stomp my feet ''el bailarin aplaude y pisotea). Esto tambien occure en la version del Campamento de ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). *Extrañamente,"Booty" no esta censurado, aunque si lo estuvo en Bang Bang. **Esta palabra hasta aparece en el fondo. *La linea "Your smile like a crown" esta malinterpetrado como "Your smile '''just like a crown". *El sweater y la gorra del bailarin cambian de color varias veces. Esos colores son rojo, plateado, negro y verde (que representan a Coca-Cola). Eso y algunos elementos del fondo estan hechos para representar Coca clasica, Coca Light, Coca Zero y Coca Life. **Ademas, estan referenciadas en las lineas de la canción en la linea "Choose from zero, green, red or light." *Esta es la primera canción de Just Dance 2016 en no requerir el paquete de Just Dance 2016 para ser jugable en Just Dance Now. La segunda es Drop the Mambo y la tercera es Chiwawa, las cuales fueron gratis por un periodo corto de tiempo. *El concurso de Community Remix de esta canción es el primer concurso en ser interumpido y renovado luego. *Esta es una de las pocas canciones no-Unlimited en no ser parte de un Dance Quest. *En consolas de septima generación, cuando la cubierta aparece, el fondo cambia. Los colores son rojo, negro, gris y verde. Sin embargo, el fondo luce invertido. *Desde el 10 de Marzo de 2016, esta canción fue reemplazada por Taste The Feeling como la canción gratis en Just Dance Now. *Luego de que esta canción fuera reemplazada por Taste The Feeling en Just Dance Now, la canción fue desbloqueable con Mojo Monedas por un periodo corto de tiempo. Sin embargo, se volvio exclusivo para el VIP/Paquete de Canciones de Just Dance 2016 ''un dia despues. **Ademas, hay un error en ''Just Dance Now. Cuando buscas la canción en el menu de selección de canción, no hat simbolo de VIP en el cuadrado, pero hay uno en el telefono. Ademas, dice que puedes comprar la canción con Mojo Monedas cuando no puedes hacerlo. *El Community Remix de la canción tiene dos versiones diferentes, una de cada una siendo usada en Just Dance Unlimited ''y ''Just Dance Now; en el cuadrado de Just Dance Unlimited, la imagen del bailarin que se usa es la imagen del menu de selección del bailarin, mientras que en el cuadrado de Just Dance Now, ''la imagen es la que aparece en el cuadrado Clasico. **Desde el 21 de Abril de 2016, ''Just Dance Unlimited ahora usa la version del cuadrado de Just Dance Now. *Junto a I Gotta Feeling, el cuadrado del Community Remix aparecia en baja calidad en Just Dance Unlimited. Sin embargo, fue actualizado a estar en alta calidad el 15 de Abril de 2016. Galería Thechoice.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' TheChoiceCMU_Cover_Phone.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours (Community Remix)'' (Version vieja del cuadrado) Thechoicecmu.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours (Community Remix)'' (Version actualizada) TCIY_Menu.gif|En el menu de Just Dance 2016 Thechoice_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de Just Dance 2016 Thechoice_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de Just Dance Now The Choice Is Yours.png|Avatar 200280.png|Avatar Dorado 300280.png|Avatar de Diamante The Choice Is Yours Community Remix.png|Avatar del Community Remix 200484.png|Avatar del Community Remix Dorado 300484.png|Avatar del Community Remix de Diamante The choice pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Xzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.png|Todos los colores de sweater y gorra del bailarin TheChoice_CR_header.jpg TheChoiceFondo.png|Fondo Tciy_old_gen_flipped_background_error.png|El error del fondo volteado en las consolas de septima generación Vídeos Just Dance Now - The Choice Is Yours (Official Audio) Just Dance Now - The Choice Is Yours 5* Archivo:Just Dance 2016 - The Choice Is Yours - 5 stars Archivo:The Choice Is Yours - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 Archivo:Just Dance Now The Choice Is Yours (COMMUNITY REMIX) Navegación en:The Choice Is Yours it:The Choice Is Yours Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con rutinas alternativas Categoría:William Domiquin Categoría:Canciones Hip Hop Categoría:2010s